little games we play
by gothangel214
Summary: Sakura needs help and Ino has a few tricks up her sleeve to help her! Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto but please review!


Little Games We Play

It was a quiet and peaceful morning in konoha the birds were twittering the children were playing ad the clouds were…you get it.

However in the village hospital things were the complete opposite-courtesy of a certain pink haired kunoichi.

"Ino! I thought I told you to get me an IV drip. Aren't you even listening?!"

bellowed the pink haired medic nin, Haruno Sakura.

"Jeez Sakura im coming! Ugh why do you have to yell so much at this time of the morning?"

"This time of the-do you know its almost noon and you're showing up for work now?!"

"Well im sorry but I had to take care of my kids whop still need an explanation as to why

their mommy has to leave them every morning! Said ino, her temper rising slightly.

"Oh im sure Sai wouldn't mind taking care of them for a little while…and this isn't the first time- now get me that goddamn IV drip!!! And you're working double shifts!"

And with that Sakura turned and left, leaving a very disgruntled ino behind.

"Ugh…that billboard brow! Who does she think she is bossing me around like that!

It wouldn't kill her if she went and got herself a boyfriend- after all its not my fault im married and she's not jeez! Said Ino, absolutely furious at her best friend and now her boss.

"You know what, Sakura needs some serious help and I know just how to solve this problem!

"Hmm….so this is what you're up to." Said Tsunade, after hearing Ino's plan.

"Huh I guess it wouldn't kill her if she went out once in a while. I've tried telling her that myself but she always refused-said she needs to train and toughen herself up a bit more…alright I give you full permission to put this plan into action.

Dismissed!!"

"Hai" said Ino and left.

Later that day Sakura got a message from the Godaime herself to take the rest of the day off-to which she reluctantly agreed.

As Sakura reached her house she couldn't help noticing a bouquet of flowers with a note inside them, neatly placed on her doorstep. Curious she took the note and read.

"Hey Sakura,

I'm not very good at this so im just going to get straight to the point.

I would really like you to join me at Ichirakus for dinner tonight,

Hoping to see you there"

This puzzled her. Who would do something like that?

"Maybe its Naruto" she mused." Nah this doesn't seem to be his writing- its too formal for even Naruto to understand"

"Maybe its Sasuke" her inner encouraged"

Could it be Sasuke? This note said he wasn't good with this sort of thing. But the Uchiha had been very distant ever since he returned. Still maybe he's been hiding his feelings.

"Should I go? Even if it is Sasuke what will I say to him? We haven't had a single decent conversation since he got back!" I guess ill find out tonight"

With that she went to get ready.

The village looked even more stunning at night. The lights were so bright, Sakura forgot all her troubles as she walked to ichirakus and had eyes only for the spectacular sights of the bustling and the merrymaking of the village.

She was so caught up in her surroundings that she didn't even notice the arrival of her date.

"Sakura?" said a voice in a tone of surprise and relief all mixed in one.

Sakura turned and found herself in contact with Shikamaru himself.

"Shikamaru...you left that note on my door? She questioned a bit exasperated.

"Eh? What note? All I got was this paper on a kunai saying ill meet my date here tonight. I thought it was Naruto and Lee trying to play a prank on me and I came here to beat them up. Um…so you're my date?"

Sakura was slowly trying to digest this information. "I guess so" she replied "though I didn't send you any note."

"Neither did I" said Shikamaru.

And then it hit her like a bolt of lightening.

"Ino! I bet this was her idea probably wanted to play matchmaker". Said Sakura, her temper rising.

"Tch…troublesome woman. Butting in every other person's business." muttered Shikamaru.

"Anyway now that we're here how about we decide what to do with her over dinner?" he asked hoping for a positive answer.

"Yeah I'd like that" replied Sakura and the two then went over to have some ramen together.

Later that night...Shikamaru being a gentleman walked her to her house.

Who knew Shikamaru could be so sweet Sakura thought inwardly. I knew he was a smart guy but I think I like this side of him too.

"Thank you Shikamaru for a great night." Said Sakura.

"Nah it was nothing" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

With that he kissed her lightly on the cheek and left.

"See ya" he said and walked away leaving Sakura smiling to herself.

The next day when Sakura went to the hospital, she was a whole other person. She had the best time with Shikamaru and was hoping to go out with him again but for now she had to deal with a certain blond haired blabber mouth.

"Ino-pig!!" she bellowed, making the other woman cringe in annoyance.

"What forehead-girl. I already did what you told me to and even worked up for extra hours: whined Ino.

" that's not what im here for" yelled Sakura " I knew it was you who left the two noted at mine and Shikamaru's house and I guess I should thank you I coulnt have done that on my own."

Ino was a bit surprised at this sudden confession but just when she was about to gloat on it, Sakura dropped a bombshell on her.

"but don't think youre off the hook- you have no right to meddle in our personal lives so youre going to work extra hours for a month and I don't care how many shopping sprees you have to miss- now get to it!!" she screeched and left a very disgruntled Ino yet again.

"Damn you forehead girl! I'll get you for this someday!" cursed Ino.

A/N: a bit long but bear with me and please review!


End file.
